The blood lancet device in the prior art, such as the blood lancet device disclosed in the patent documents CN2678564Y and CN201341887Y, employs an inclined surface fitting structure to guide the blood collection needle to rotate to the injection position, such a blood lancet device has a relative complicated structure, and also, the situation for piercing the blood collection needle falsely is easily occurred.